


I Could Have Danced All Night

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet learns of her girlfriend's love of musicals.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 4





	I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Violet was on her way back from the compound when she heard the piano playing in the music room. There was nothing unusual about that, but it did sound somewhat different from what she normally heard: instead of classical music, it sounded like song music, lilting and sweet. Louis would try new sounds from time to time, but classical music was definitely his go-to. Violet wondered what had made him change his tune today. She glanced out the window. The light was beginning to mellow, but she still had time before she needed to help with dinner. She had time to drop by.

As she approached the door, Violet could hear a voice melding into Louis’ piano playing, a low, sultry alto. Was that Clementine? She didn’t sing very often, but her and Louis did like to do duets together. Still, Violet could have sworn Clem’s voice was a bit higher. Could it be Ruby? The door creaked as Violet opened it, and Louis and the singer both stopped what they were doing to turn toward the sound. From her place beside the piano, Prisha looked up and gave Violet a warm smile.

“Vi, what perfect timing! Here, you gotta listen to what Louis and I have been working on today!”

“I didn’t know you were a singer,”

“Well, it’s not something that comes up very often during the end of the world, but you’d better believe that I was the biggest theater nerd in junior high,” Prisha motioned to the stack of papers in front of Louis. “Louis has been helping me write down some of my favorite musical numbers so that we can perform them together. I sing them from memory, then he figures out the notes and converts them into sheet music,”

“You should hear the pipes on this girl,” Louis said, swinging around to face Violet. “She can really belt it out!”

“Eh, I’m still pretty rusty,”

“You sounded amazing,”

Prisha’s eyes widened at Violet’s statement.

Shit, should she not have said that out loud?

Then Prisha blushed and looked awkwardly at the floor, rubbing her hand along her neck. “Didn’t know we could be heard from the hallway. I’m glad you like it,”

Violet freakin’ loved it. She had taken a seat on the music room couch, caught up in emotions she couldn’t quite describe. The music room brought back so many memories for her: days spent with Louis and Minnie, listening to them compose music together and applauding after Minnie performed each song. Sometimes Sophie and Tenn would bring their art supplies in and sit on the floor drawing while the group whiled away the hours. Violet hadn’t spent much time in the room over the last few years. She’d have thought being in here again and listening a duet would only bring sadness, but looking at Prisha standing happily beside the piano, pointing out a correction Louis needed to make, this just felt… different.

“Would you like to hear us for real this time?” Prisha asked, a nervous smile flittering across her lips.

“That would be awesome,”

“Wonderful! This is a personal favorite of mine – I’m sure you know it. Maestro, take it away!”

Louis’ fingers began to dance along the keys and a lively tune rang out from the piano. Violet wasn’t familiar with it, but she liked the tune. It was an old-sounding song, like something you’d see in a black and white movie. Prisha began to sing, her voice soft and lilting.

_“Bed, bed! I couldn't go to bed  
My head's too light to try to set it down  
Sleep, sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight  
Not for all the jewels in the crown…”_

Violet was entranced. She never would have guessed that her girlfriend, the pragmatic inventor, would have such an artistic bent hidden up her sleeve. She was _good_ too. Not that Violet was unbiased, but there was something in the warm cadence of her voice and her lively delivery that would charm anyone.

Prisha swung her arm out grandly, getting caught up in the flow of the song as she entered what must be the chorus.

_“I could have danced all night  
I could have danced all night  
And still have begged for more  
I could have spread my wings  
And done a thousand things  
I've never done before…”_

Prisha began to move away from the piano and make her way toward Violet. Louis turned his eyes from the music for a second, grinning mischievously at Violet. Was this all some sort of plan? Violet looked up at Prisha for confirmation. No, it seemed Prisha was just getting caught up in the feeing of the moment, her eyes closed in bliss as she did a whimsical twirl. Opening her eyes, she reached out her hand to Violet and quickly pulled her to her feet. Taking Violet’s hand in her own, Prisha placed it on her own shoulder, then grabbed Violet’s other arm and placed it on her waist. Wrapping her good arm around Violet’s waist, Prisha proceeded to gently tug her along as they began to dance.

Was this really happening? Violet looked up at her girlfriend, feeling as though her mind was in a haze, struggling to direct her body to keep up with the events playing out in front of her. Prisha beamed back at her, nodding down towards their feet before repeating the chorus of the song.

_“I could have danced all night_  
I could have danced all night  
And still have begged for more…” 

The feet. Right, she should watch Prisha’s to get the steps down. It looked like a 1,2,3 step was done at each point and that they continued to make the same square pattern again and again, with Prisha’s arm guiding them around the room as they traced and retraced the pattern. Prisha made it all so easy, gliding across the floor effortlessly. Violet was sure she was dragging her feet and slowing them down, but looking up at Prisha’s face and the pure joy that shone in her eyes, all Violet could do was smile up at her and follow along.

Finally the song drew to a close, the chorus repeating one more time as Prisha reached a crescendo, taking Violet’s hand in hers and gently spinning her round in a spiral that ended with both of them contently collapsing on the couch. Prisha laughed breathlessly as she looked over at Violet.

“Well, what did you think? Not a bad rendition, right?”

Violet had no words. All she could do was mutely nod. Prisha gazed at her wistfully, then raised Violet’s hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

This girl would be the death of her. Violet felt like she was melting into the couch.

Louis chuckled. “That was just about the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,”

Prisha rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Louis, can we have the room?”

“But of course!” Louis jumped up, tidying his music sheets and tucking them inside the piano bench. “This was seriously the best. Any time you have another song you want written down, I’m your man, ‘kay?”

“Thanks, Louis. I appreciate it,”

“Later!” Louis threw the girls a casual salute as he scurried out the door.

Prisha and Violet turned back to each other, both curled up casually against the couch.

“So…” Prisha said, tracing a finger along Violet’s shoulder. “Louis tells me you’re quite the singer yourself,”

“He’s a liar,”

“So you don’t sing?”

“I do… it just sucks,”

“Oh, c’mon!” Prisha lightly slapped Violet’s shoulder. “I’ve known you long enough now that I can tell when you’re selling yourself short,”

“It’s really weak,”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not lovely,” Prisha lay her head against the couch cushions, making doe eyes at Violet. “Will you sing for me? Pretty please?”

Damn, singing made Prisha flirty.

“I…” Violet faltered. “Not today. But someday,”

“As long as that someday’s soon,”

The girls watched the sun set through the window, silent and beautiful. Finally, Violet stirred. “I need to go. I’m on veggie prep tonight,”

“I can help you,”

“Only if you want,”

“Nothing would please me more,” Prisha stood up and offered Violet a hand up.

As they exited the piano room, Prisha flashed a bright smile Violet’s way.

“So, what do you think? Do I make a convincing Audrey Hepburn?”

“Who?”

“Audrey Hepburn! You don’t know her? She was the lead in the film production of _My Fair Lady!_ ”

“What’s that?”

Prisha stopped dead in her tracks. “That’s literally the musical I was singing from right now. You don’t know it?”

Violet shrugged. “I didn’t get exposed to that stuff much growing up,”

Prisha sighed dramatically. “Oh, Violet, you sweet summer child. There is so much I have yet to teach you,”

“Well then, teach away!” Violet did her best attempt at a smirk.

“Oh believe me, I will! Just you wait, just you wait…”


End file.
